


Don't

by SickBacchus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickBacchus/pseuds/SickBacchus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has the worst possible timing.</p><p> John learns this when Sherlock reveals his longing for John immediately after his wedding to Mary.</p><p> </p><p>(Mild warning for reference of drug use, and minor spoiler for Sign of the Four).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

 

Sherlock heard a knock on the door of his hotel room. He didn’t need to recognize the footsteps to know it was John.

Sherlock rolled over on the bed, closing his eyes as the door creaked open.

“Sherlock?” John stepped in and closed the door behind him. Sherlock could tell from the sound of John’s steps that he had changed out of his tuxedo and into his regular clothes. He sat up, and removed his tie.

“Here.” Sherlock turned and held the tie out to John.

John stood in front of Sherlock, hands in his pockets, shifting his weight from one leg to another. He grinned sheepishly at Sherlock.

“You keep it. A grown man needs to own a tie.”

“You know I don’t wear them,” Sherlock said, still holding it out.

“Yeah, well, thanks for wearing one today. You looked good up there. Though, I should be mad, you outshone me.”

Sherlock put the tie on the bedspread. “As long as I didn’t outshine Mary, I suppose the ceremony could be considered a success. Though the end result would be the same either way.”

Sherlock could feel John’s eyes on him. “Well, Mary is waiting in the lobby. I just popped up to say a quick goodbye.”

“That seems unnecessary John. You will be back in a week.”

“You know what I’m trying to… Since I’m moving out and all. Sherlock. Look at me.”

Sherlock focused on John’s knees.

“Sherlock.” Sherlock felt John’s hand on his shoulder, the inside of his hand just above his collar, warm against his neck. Sherlock took a shuddering breath and tilted his head, just enough that his hair brushed against Johns forearm. John’s fingers tightened slightly.

“Sherlock I…” John took a shallow breath. “I’ll see you later.” He patted Sherlock’s shoulder, and Sherlock watched his knees turn and start towards the door.

“John.”

John turned around, his face a mixture of hopeful and wary.

Sherlock flopped back on the bed. “Get me my phone.”

From across the room, a sigh, a chuckle. “Where is it?”

“Not sure. Call it.”

John taps the keys, and a vibration comes from Sherlock’s suitcase, next to the bed. John pulls out Sherlock’s phone, and tosses it on the bed. It lands, bouncing once next to Sherlock’s face.

“Anything else you need me to do that you are perfectly capable of doing yourself before I leave?”

“That’s it!”

“What’s it?”

“That’s what you’re doing. You’re leaving me. I knew there was a phrase for it-“

“No! I- No, Sherlock. I can’t leave you, because we’re not… we’re not in a relationship.”

Sherlock sat up on the bed, fuming. “Not in a relationship? You are my only relationship! What am I going to do without you?”

“Don’t be dramatic. What did you do before you met me?”

“Cocaine.”

John tensed and Sherlock sighed, and let his head fall, leaning onto John’s stomach.

John held his hands up in the air, not knowing what to touch. But the tension in Sherlock’s shoulders made him reach up slowly, and brush a hand over dark curls. Sherlock’s shuddering breath was warm through his shirt. John gripped the curls tighter, and pulled Sherlock’s head back to look up at him. His eyes darkened and his hands wrapped around John’s hips, thumbs digging into his abdomen.

“Sherlock, don’t-“

“John.” Sherlock grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down, his lips ghosting over Johns jaw. “Stay, John.”

“Mary is waiting for me,” John says, holding Sherlock’s face to his, their breath mixing.

Sherlock looked into John’s eyes, and sneered. “Go on then.”

John tilted his face, brushing their noses, then closed his eyes and pulled away.

Sherlock flopped back on his bed and listened to the door click shut.

“For me, there still remains the needle.”  



End file.
